


The Top Secret Mission

by Cute_trash



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Everyone is trying to help, First Date, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Ocelot, Probably very OOC, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: [Top Secret - CONFIDENTIAL]Mission:You have to go on a date with Ocelot. Please Boss he keeps trying to mix his howls with DD at night but the whole mother-base knows it's him. He's like a puppy always running around after you trying to get your attention so please just do it.Help us and help him, this is pathetic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panpinecone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/gifts).



> I was talking with @panpinecone about the epic date with Big Boss and Kaz on Peace Walker and we strongly agree that Ocelot deserved a date with Big Boss so this happened :D  
> Thanks for the support and encouragement my awesomesauce friend and super cool writer ;u; ❤ You da best

**_[Top Secret - CONFIDENTIAL]_ **

**Mission:   **You have to go on a date with Ocelot. Please Boss he keeps trying to mix his howls with DD at night but the whole mother-base knows it's him. He's like a puppy always running around after you trying to get your attention so please just do it.

Help us and help him, this is pathetic.

 

* * *

Big Boss stared at the piece of paper and read it again and again and one more time to make sure he read it right. Kazuhira Miller one of his most trusted friends and comrades wants him to go on a date with Ocelot? _Why? It doesn't make sense._ Big Boss thought to himself, he knew he had caused a big impact on the man's life back when he was just a nineteen year old kid. He could never forget how he kicked the boy's ass with almost no effort and was impressed on how quickly he learned and even if Big Boss or Snake back in the day, was the enemy Ocelot had listened to his advice and tried harder to impress the man. And he did, looking back he smiled fondly thinking how the arrogant boy had turned into his friend and one of the people he trusted the most.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and took determined steps to Kaz's office, he had to ask the man about this. As he walked through Mother-Base he spotted Ocelot giving a lesson, another thing that impressed him, Ocelot was surprisingly a very good teacher and he couldn't help but to smile as he watched the silver haired man shooting with his revolvers and hitting all targets with a scary accuracy.

 

_*Knock knock*_

"If it's you Ocelot, fuck off." John snorted, Kaz and Ocelot really didn't get along but he knew deep down the two cared for each other... In their own way, he supposed.

"What about me?"

"Shit! Come in Boss!" He heard Miller replying and proceeded to open the door. "Sorry I thought it was the stupid cat."

"And yet you want me to go on a date with him?" He asked going straight to the point and placed the paper in Miller's desk, the other man sighed.

"He likes you, you know that right?"

"Of course and so do you." He cocked his head. "I still don't understand."

"Not that in that way. He loves you, surely you noticed, everyone knows this already. It's not a secret." Big Boss blinked. "Look Ocelot's been feeling down, he looks like a sad puppy who's owner doesn't pay attention and doesn't love him. It's getting ridiculous honestly, it's affecting his work."

"Strange he was doing just fine when I passed near his class."

"And remind me again when you returned?" The blond man's voice was dripping with irritation. _This man can be as oblivious as a wall._ He thought to himself. "You were gone for two weeks and we lost contact with you in the middle of the first week and you only contacted us two days ago, please don't forget that. He was worried, we all were worried about you Boss."

"Oh right." John scratched the back of his head, he didn't like hearing people were worried about him. How was he suppose to react? His job was putting his life on the line almost everyday.

"You like him too don't you?" Miller asked with a knowing smile. "So it's alright."

"I don't-" John sentence crumbled in his lips, Miller's smile threw him off the loop.

He didn't like Ocelot in _that_ way, sure he could see that he was in fact a handsome man and he was very reliable not to mention he needed to protect him. Ever since the Snake Eater mission he was shocked with the information Eva gave to him: Boss didn't really betray her country, she was forced to kill her love and to abandon her baby. He could only imagine what it had been like, not to mention how she had been working right next to her child and she couldn't say a word to him. Once Ocelot revealed himself to be on his side and that he would follow him wherever he went, John promised himself that he would take care of Adamska. He couldn't change Boss's destiny but that would be different with Adam, he grew up to be a fine man, John was sure that Boss would be proud of him.

"-oss? Boss you alright?" Miller's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, was just thinking." He grumbled out, he didn't enjoy when he spaced out like that in front of people.

"Thinking about Ocelot, eh?" He grinned and John started to feel a bit hot under the collar. "I noticed how you look at him Boss. You look differently at him so really just do everyone, including yourself, a favor and go ask him out on a date."

"What if he says no?" The question escaped his lips before he could stop himself. _I'm not going to do this right? I don't like Ocelot in that way right? I don't want to crush his heart. He should go out with someone who really loves him._ He thought and nodded to himself, though for some reason that idea caused a knot in his stomach.

"He won't don't worry." The man smiled softly. "He loves you more than anyone Boss, you should know that by now. So just go, you put your life on the line everyday this is going to be a piece of cake."

* * *

 

"You- Me- I-.... What?" Ocelot stuttered as he turned red like his scarf and John sighed uncomfortably.

"A date."

"With you?" Ocelot eyes were wide with surprise. _Could it be that this is really happening?_

"Yes." The brunet nodded and scratched the back of his head. _This is really awkward._

"Why?" He asked. "This is a joke, right?"

"It's not a joke, I'm being serious."

"Then tell me why. You never showed any interest in me John." Ocelot spat out angrily. _It had to be a joke, no way in hell this is real. Stupid Miller thinks this is funny, bet it was him._

John didn't answer, he looked at the ground feeling embarrassed, he hadn't anticipated this.

"I knew it. I just knew it, it was Miller wasn't it?" He gritted his teeth, his eyes started to sting. _Fuck not now._ "I really didn't think he would go this low to humiliate me and to think you joined!? Great job guys, really fantastic." Ocelot turned and started to walk away.

"Ocelot wait!" He called out as he ran after the man.

"Don't." Ocelot turned, he looked furious. "Don't fucking talk to me. Unless it's mission related don't you even dare. Both you and Miller disgust me." He spat out at the man and left, this time John didn't follow him.

* * *

The sun had set a couple of moments ago and John was smoking a cigar to try to calm himself but it didn't work. He never expected Ocelot to be that angry but he was right, John had never showed any interest in him in that way. During the rest of the day whenever he and Ocelot crossed paths, everyone that had been around could feel the tension in the air. He felt incredibly guilty, he had noticed Ocelot's eyes were puffy and red, he had been crying because of him. He felt like someone had punched in his stomach every time he remembered, he really was disgusting wasn't he?

However this incident made him realize that he really did liked the man, it was like Eva had said, he really was oblivious wasn't he? The woman had teased Ocelot and suggested that the young Major had a crush on him and later she had said that they liked each other, he always brushed it off those types of comments.

_Even if I do like him, I just blew out my chance. And speaking of the devil._

Ocelot was walking around Mother-Base with DD keeping him company, he needed to try and relax himself, he still couldn't believe what had happened today. _And to think I almost believed that? I must be really desperate but I never expected him to go so low._

"Ocelot!" His head immediately shot up looking for the source, he found John standing by himself smoking a cigar.

He clicked his tongue and turned around, he didn't want to deal with him. He wouldn't deal with him.

"Ocelot wait!" John started to run. _I need to fix things._ "Adam please."

Ocelot stopped right on his tracks and turned around. _He never calls me that._ He was surprised but he wouldn't let it show. "What is it _Boss_? Do you need something?"

"I-I want to apologize for earlier." John winced at the man's venom laced words, even DD was growling at him.

"Oh really?" He cocked a silver eyebrow, _I'm having none of that shit._

"I- What you said was true but it wasn't like that. Kaz was worried about you."

"Kaz worried about me? Please... Do you really think I'm an idiot?" Ocelot was starting to get angry again.

"He was. He and everyone was worried about you, because I didn't give news till two days ago." He tried to explain the situation. "Adam look I really am sorry."

"I hate you, I hate you so much because I really can't hate you not at all." Ocelot sighed.

"So I'm forgiven?" John asked feeling a bit hopeful.

"Of course but that doesn't mean I forgot what happened." Ocelot gave him a nasty look. "That really hurt me John and still does."

"Then let me take you on date." He spoke with confidence he didn't have. "I'll make it up to you."

Ocelot blinked in surprise. "What?"

"A date. A real date, I want you to go out with me."

"I- Are you actually serious?"

"Yes, let's go on a date tonight." He said with determination and Ocelot laughed. John looked in surprise at the man that was laughing, _Does he really think this is a joke?_

"Tonight? A date in Mother-Base?" Ocelot smirked as he tried not to laugh. "You really know how to swoon a man John."

"I have everything ready actually." He scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed. _It really does sound ridiculous._ He thought to himself.  _A date in a military base? Really romantic._

"Well then, guess we gotta enjoy whatever you prepared then. I'm not that heartless you know?" Ocelot smiled fondly at the man.

* * *

 

 _"Boss can you hear me?"_ Kaz's voice cracked through the codec.

"Yes." The brunet replied as he fixed his outfit once again. Sure it was his normal outfit but he didn't want to look bad in his first date.

_"Good, everything is on the go then. Just follow my instructions and this date will be a success, alright?"_

 

With the help of all Diamond Dogs, Kaz was able to set a table with candles outside the cafeteria, _"A date is a date Boss." The blond explained "You can't eat with us, you both gotta eat together outside."_ And it looked pretty nice, considering they were still in Mother-Base.

John was the first one to arrive and he admired the work that his comrades did, he had to thank everyone later however he couldn't shake the feeling that more than one person was watching him.

"Kept you waiting, uh?" Ocelot smirked at the John. He looked normal really but for some reason, blame it on the mood, John thought Ocelot looked more handsome than usual.

"Not really." He smiled at him.

 _"Boss, pull the chair for him. Be a gentleman."_ Kaz instructed and John did that, Ocelot was surprised.

"What a gentleman John."

 

The date was going well, though John learned that all the Diamond Dogs were watching them by how everyone kept trying to give him advice, _How is possible that they're all hidden?_

 _"Boss compliment him."_ One of the soldiers commented. _"People like compliments and I'm sure he would like to hear a compliment from you."_

"I- uh... You're a good soldier." John stuttered out. _This was a compliment right?_

 _"Not like that Boss!! You're suppose to say he looks beautiful or compliment his looks."_ A female soldier scolded him and he frowned.

"What did you say?" Ocelot blinked. "I'm a good soldier?"

"I-Well... Uh- Yes." He stumbled on his words and Ocelot laughed.

"Only you would say something like that in the middle of a date John." He frowned more. "All right, spit it out."

"What are you talking about?" John asked feeling truly confused.

"Pulling the chair, serving the wine, the compliment." Ocelot shook his head. "You didn't came up with that on your own, who told you to do that?"

"...everyone." He muttered.

"Sorry what?"

"Everyone. I've been following everyone's advice by codec..." Ocelot blinked.

"Is this real?"

 _"Boss! You weren't supposed to tell him!"_  Miller screeched and once again Ocelot laughed.

"You really are incredible you know? You don't need to follow anyone's advice, I'm just happy I get to be with you." He replied with a soft smile and John smiled back.

"Me too."

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

"He told him?" A soldier gasped when he heard Miller.

They were hiding inside the cafeteria while two soldiers kept watch and were telling everyone what was happening.

"He did." The blond man sighed.

"Oh my God!! Guys!!!!" A female soldier that was on watch squeaked. "They're making out!"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted and rushed to the door to observe the new couple.

"Oh my, they really are going at each other." One of them whispered.

"Bet they're gonna bang after this."

"Totally."

"IF YOU COULD ALL STOP WATCHING ME MAKING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND, I HONESTLY WOULD APPRECIATE THAT!!" Ocelot shouted as he looked in the cafeteria's direction and everyone scrambled inside. "Honestly don't they have any dignity?" He sighed.

"They were curious." John shrugged.

"You're on their side?" He gasped.

"Just saying that I don't mind."

"Let's go somewhere else, were we can be alone." Ocelot shook his head and smirked as his eyes traveled up and down John's body.

The other man only nodded and grasped firmly Ocelot's hand as they made their way.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all see any mistakes don't hesitate in telling me (too lazy to go check it ou now tbh) :D


End file.
